


Resitance is Futile

by twirltheflag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, F/M, In which Loki is victorious, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twirltheflag/pseuds/twirltheflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki won the Earth. The Chitauri are the corrupted law enforcers. The Avengers are scattered, missing, and presumed dead. But that doesn't stop the resistance groups from forming. Krystal Hendricksen is a member of the Deliverance Resistance and she has been chosen to gun the God down. She never imagined how dire the consequences of these actions would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It was over.

New York was in ruins

The Avengers were missing and presumed dead.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had disbanded and every agent went into hiding.

The Chitauri were the new law enforcers.

And every human on Earth was kneeling before Loki as the new King of the entire planet.

…

Well, almost every human.

…

Chicago, Illinois.

The new King of the Earth was taking a victory tour to all the major cities in the world.

Since New York was left just barely standing, the first stop was Chicago. From there, he intended to move to D.C., L.A., Tokyo, Seoul, Beijing, Moscow, Mumbai, Tehran, Istanbul, Cairo, London, Buenos Aires, and finally, Rio de Janeiro.

But he wasn’t gonna make it to D.C.

Hell, he wasn’t gonna make it out of Chicago.

Not if we could help it.

My name is Krystal Hendriksen, and I am a member of the Deliverance Resistance.

And I was going to be the lucky girl who got to put bullet in Loki Laufeyson’s head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything was going according to plan.

The citizens of Chicago lined the streets and kneeled onto the sidewalks as their new King was driven around like he was JFK.

My people were scattered about the area on the street.

I was the only one not joining the crowd.

I was perched on a rooftop with my Ruger 10/22 Rifle; a perfect, light-weight, two handed gun that was quiet, easy and quick to shoot, and even came with a scope that had a red dot to help me find my target.

I used the scope to find my people. They all looked to my direction and nodded, signaling that they were in place and ready to do their jobs.

Once I had checked in with everyone, Loki’s car stared going down Main Street. 

Right on time.

About half way down the street, a ruckus started. No one knows who started it, but in no time, it had grown into a full on fight that had people on both sides of the street rising from their kneeling positions and jumping into the street to get in on the action. Loki’s private vehicle had to stop so that his guards could calm the people and get them in line again.

My people had done their jobs.

Now it was all up to me.

I focused my scope’s red dot right on Loki and pulled the 22’s trigger.

And right as I did, I saw Loki look over his shoulder and smirk right up at me.

Time seemed to slow at that point.

My eyes widened right as the bullet left the barrel. I went hurtling towards to God with frightening speed…

… And he caught the scalding metal in the bare palm of his right hand just before it was set to impact.

I froze as the tyrant gave me an amused look.

With a jerk of his head, his Chitari guards started coming my way.

Throwing of the cloak of stealth, I jumped to my feet and aimed at the aliens, pulling the trigger over and over again as fast as I could.

It took an entire round just slow them down. Not kill them – just slow them down.

I had come prepared with two rounds strapped to my thighs and an entire duffle bag full of loaded rounds. I had more bullets with Loki’s name on it than you could count. 

I released the empty round from the gun, letting it drop to the roof top before I took the round from my right thigh and slammed it into the gun. It took that entire round to get the Chitari on the ground for good.

“Impressive.”

I whipped around to find Loki standing on the other side of the roof, holding up my duffle bag of ammunition with that same amused smirk on his face.

“I beg your pardon. Do you need this?” He tossed my ammunition bag off the roof, allowing the rounds to spill out and plummet to the street.

I didn’t waste any time before I grabbed my left thigh’s round, shoved it into my 22 and started shooting. With him so close, how could I miss?

As I pulled the trigger over and over again, the sorcerer kept pulling a disappearing act, taunting me and getting my attention every time I was shooting in the wrong direction.

It was really pissing me off.

Finally, I caught him right behind me. I twirled around and pressed the barrel right to his torso and pulled.

Nothing.

I had finished my last round.


End file.
